The present invention generally relates to an improved method and apparatus for the analysis of samples by mass spectrometry. The apparatus and methods for ion transport and analysis described herein are enhancements of techniques referred to in the literature relating to mass spectrometry—an important tool in the analysis of a wide range of chemical compounds. Specifically, mass spectrometers can be used to determine the molecular weight of sample compounds. The analysis of samples by mass spectrometry consists of three main steps—formation of gas phase ions from sample material, mass analysis of the ions to separate the ions from one another according to ion mass, and detection of the ions. A variety of means and methods exist in the field of mass spectrometry to perform each of these three functions. The particular combination of the means and methods used in a given mass spectrometer determine the characteristics of that instrument.
To mass analyze ions, for example, one might use magnetic (B) or electrostatic (E) analysis, wherein ions passing through a magnetic or electrostatic field will follow a curved path. In a magnetic field, the curvature of the path will be indicative of the momentum-to-charge ratio of the ion. In an electrostatic field, the curvature of the path will be indicative of the kinetic energy-to-charge ratio of the ion. If magnetic and electrostatic analyzers are used consecutively, then both the momentum-to-charge and kinetic energy-to-charge ratios of the ions will be known and the mass of the ion will thereby be determined. Other mass analyzers are the quadrupole (Q), the ion cyclotron resonance (ICR), the time-of-flight (TOF), the orbitrap, and the quadrupole ion trap analyzers. The analyzer used in conjunction with the method described here may be any of these.
Before mass analysis can begin, gas phase ions must be formed from a sample material. If the sample material is sufficiently volatile, ions may be formed by electron ionization (EI) or chemical ionization (CI) of the gas phase sample molecules. Alternatively, for solid samples (e.g., semiconductors, or crystallized materials), ions can be formed by desorption and ionization of sample molecules by bombardment with high energy particles. Further, Secondary Ion Mass Spectrometry (SIMS), for example, uses keV ions to desorb and ionize sample material. In the SIMS process a large amount of energy is deposited in the analyte molecules, resulting in the fragmentation of fragile molecules. This fragmentation is undesirable in that information regarding the original composition of the sample (e.g., the molecular weight of sample molecules) will be lost.
For more labile, fragile molecules, other ionization methods now exist. The plasma desorption (PD) technique was introduced by Macfarlane et al. (D. F. Torgerson, R. P. Skowronski, and R. D. Macfarlane, Biochem. Biophys. Res Commoun. 60 (1974) 616)(“McFarlane”). Macfarlane discovered that the impact of high energy (MeV) ions on a surface, like SIMS would cause desorption and ionization of small analyte molecules. However, unlike SIMS, the PD process also results in the desorption of larger, more labile species (e.g., insulin and other protein molecules).
Additionally, lasers have been used in a similar manner to induce desorption of biological or other labile molecules. See, for example, Cotter et al. (R. B. VanBreeman, M. Snow, R. J. Cotter, Int. J. Mass Spectrom. Ion Phys. 49 (1983) 35; Tabet, J. C.; Cotter, R. J., Tabet, J. C., Anal. Chem. 56 (1984) 1662; or R. J. Cotter et al., Anal. Instrument. 16 (1987) 93). Cotter modified a CVC 2000 time-of-flight mass spectrometer for infrared laser desorption of non-volatile biomolecules, using a Tachisto (Needham, Mass.) model 215G pulsed carbon dioxide laser. The plasma or laser desorption and ionization of labile molecules relies on the deposition of little or no energy in the analyte molecules of interest.
The use of lasers to desorb and ionize labile molecules intact was enhanced by the introduction of matrix assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) (K. Tanaka, H. Waki, Y. Ido, S. Akita, Y. Yoshida, T. Yoshica, Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom. 2 (1988) 151 and M. Karas, F. Hillenkamp, Anal. Chem. 60 (1988) 2299). In the MALDI process, an analyte is dissolved in a solid, organic matrix. Laser light of a wavelength that is absorbed by the solid matrix but not by the analyte is used to excite the sample. Thus, the matrix is excited directly by the laser, and the excited matrix sublimes into the gas phase carrying with it the analyte molecules. The analyte molecules are then ionized by proton, electron, or cation transfer from the matrix molecules to the analyte molecules. This process (i.e., MALDI) is typically used in conjunction with time-of-flight mass spectrometry (TOFMS) and can be used to measure the molecular weights of proteins in excess of 100,000 Daltons.
Further, Atmospheric Pressure Ionization (API) includes a number of ion production means and methods. Typically, analyte ions are produced from liquid solution at atmospheric pressure. One of the more widely used methods, known as electrospray ionization (ESI), was first suggested by Dole et al. (M. Dole, L. L. Mack, R. L. Hines, R. C. Mobley, L. D. Ferguson, M. B. Alice, J. Chem. Phys. 49, 2240, 1968). In the electrospray technique, analyte is dissolved in a liquid solution and sprayed from a needle. The spray is induced by the application of a potential difference between the needle and a counter electrode. The spray results in the formation of fine, charged droplets of solution containing analyte molecules. In the gas phase, the solvent evaporates leaving behind charged, gas phase, analyte ions. This method allows for very large ions to be formed. Ions as large as 1 MDa have been detected by ESI in conjunction with mass spectrometry (ESMS).
In addition to ESI, many other ion production methods might be used at atmospheric or elevated pressure. For example, MALDI has recently been adapted by Laiko et al. to work at atmospheric pressure (Victor Laiko and Alma Burlingame, “Atmospheric Pressure Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,884, and Atmospheric Pressure Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption Ionization, poster #1121, 4th International Symposium on Mass Spectrometry in the Health and Life Sciences, San Francisco, Aug. 25-29, 1998) and by Standing et al. at elevated pressures (Time of Flight Mass Spectrometry of Biomolecules with Orthogonal Injection+Collisional Cooling, poster #1272, 4th International Symposium on Mass Spectrometry in the Health and Life Sciences, San Francisco, Aug. 25-29, 1998; and Orthogonal Injection TOFMS Anal. Chem. 71(13), 452A (1999)). The benefit of adapting ion sources in this manner is that the ion optics (i.e., the electrode structure and operation) in the mass analyzer and mass spectral results obtained are largely independent of the ion production method used.
A mass spectrometer which uses an elevated pressure ion source like ESI always has an ion production region (wherein ions are produced) and an ion transfer region (wherein ions are transferred through differential pumping stages and into the mass analyzer). The ion production region is at an elevated pressure—most often atmospheric pressure—with respect to the analyzer. The ion production region will often include an ionization “chamber”. In an ESI source, for example, liquid samples are “sprayed” into the “chamber” to form ions.
Once the ions are produced, they must be transported to the vacuum for mass analysis. Generally, mass spectrometers (MS) operate in a vacuum between 10−4 and 10−10 torr depending on the type of mass analyzer used. In order for the gas phase ions to enter the mass analyzer, they must be separated from the background gas carrying the ions and transported through the single or multiple vacuum stages.
The use of RF multipole ion guides—including quadrupole ion guides—has been shown to be an effective means of transporting ions through a vacuum system. An RF multipole ion guide is usually configured as a set of (typically 4, 6, or 8) electrically conducting rods spaced symmetrically about a central axis with the axis of each rod parallel to the central axis. The ion guide has an entrance end and an exit end. Ions are generally intended to travel from the entrance to the exit end of the ion guide along the above mentioned central axis. An RF potential is applied between the rods of the ion guide so as to confine the ions radially with the ion guide. Through a combination of the ions' initial kinetic energy on entering the ion guide, a flow of gas moving along the ion guide axis, Coulombic repulsion from other ions in the ion guide, and diffusion of ions along the axis, the ions move along the central axis from the entrance end to the exit end.
Publications by Olivers et al. (Anal. Chem, Vol. 59, p. 1230-1232, 1987), Smith et al. (Anal. Chem. Vol. 60, p. 436-441, 1988) and Douglas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,736 (incorporated herein by reference) have reported the use of RF-only quadrupole ion guides (i.e. having four rods) to transportions from an API source to a mass analyzer. Moreover, a quadrupole ion guide capable of being operated in RF only mode configured to transportions is also described by Douglas.
Such multipole ion guides may be configured as collision cells capable of being operated in RF only mode with a variable DC offset potential applied to all rods. Thomson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,386 (incorporated herein by reference) also describes a quadrupole ion guide. The ion guide of Thomson is configured to create a DC axial field along its axis to move ions axially through a collision cell, inter alia, or to promote dissociation of ions (i.e., by Collision Induced Dissociation (CID)).
Other schemes are available utilizing both RF and DC potentials in order to facilitate the transmission of ions of a certain range of m/z values. For example, in H. R. Morris et al., High Sensitivity Collisionally Activated Decomposition Tandem Mass Spectrometry on a Novel Quadrupole/Orthogonal Acceleration Time-of-Flight Mass Spectrometer, Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom. 10, 889 (1996)(Morris), uses a series of multipoles in their design, one of which is a quadrupole which is capable of being operated in a “wide bandpass” mode or a “narrow bandpass” mode. In the wide bandpass mode, an RF-only potential is applied to the quadrupole and ions of a relatively broad range of m/z values are transmitted. In narrow bandpass mode both RF and DC potentials are applied between the rods of the quadrupole such that ions of only a narrow range of m/z values are selected for transmission through the quadrupole. In subsequent multipoles the selected ions may be activated towards dissociation. In this way the instrument of Morris is able to perform MS/MS with the first mass analysis and subsequent fragmentation occurring in what would otherwise be simply a set of multipole ion guides.
Further, mass spectrometers similar to that of Whitehouse et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,427, entitled “Multipole Ion Guide for Mass Spectrometry”, (incorporated herein by reference) use multipole RF ion guides to transfer ions from one pressure region to another in a differentially pumped system. In the source of Whitehouse, ions are produced by ESI or APCI at substantially atmospheric pressure. These ions are transferred from atmospheric pressure to a first differential pumping region by the gas flow through a glass capillary. Ions are transferred from this first pumping region to a second pumping region through a “skimmer” by an electric field between these regions as well as gas flow. A multipole in the second differentially pumped region accepts ions of a selected mass/charge (m/z) ratio and guides them through a restriction and into a third differentially pumped region. This is accomplished by applying AC and DC voltages to the individual poles.
However, the above multipole ion guides all require that the rods of which they are constructed not be electrically connected to adjacent rods. In order to avoid discharges between adjacent rods, electrically insulating holders are frequently used to hold the rods in their proper places within the assembly. To further avoid arcing between adjacent rods along the surface of the insulating holder, the holder typically has a slot, groove, or similar cutout in the holder between adjacent rods. The insulating holder must not be exposed to the ion beam that is passing through the multipole because ions which fall onto the insulator will leave a charge on the surface of the holder. As the surface of the holder charges up, from the ions depositing charge there, an electrical potential will build up on the holder surface and project a field into the interior of the assembly. The field from a charged holder surface may disturb or prevent the progress of ions through the ion guide.
In the above multipole according to Whitehouse, the insulating holder and mounting brackets act also as the pumping restriction, however, the requirement to isolate adjacent rods from one another and to avoid exposing the holder surface to the ion beam means that the inner diameter of the holder must be substantially larger than the inscribed diameter of the multipole. As a result, the gas conductance is relatively high as compared to an aperture having the same diameter as the inscribed diameter of the multipole.
Park discloses a multiple frequency multipole ion guide in U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,650 (incorporated herein by reference). According to Park, the multiple frequency multipole ion guide “ . . . can guide ions of a broad range of m/z through a pumping region to an analyzer. To accomplish this, a multitude of electrodes is used to . . . [construct] the ion guide. The ion guide is “driven” by a complex RF potential consisting of at least two frequency components. The potential is applied between the electrodes of the multipole in such a way that a low frequency RF field appears only near the boundaries of the multipole whereas a higher frequency field appears throughout the device. The high frequency field forces low m/z ions towards the center of the guide whereas the low frequency component of the field reflects high m/z ions toward the guide's interior, at the boundary of the ion guide.” The ion guide according to Park has a mass transmission range of a factor of about 3,000—i.e. about 30 times that of a hexapole ion guide.
Importantly, the ion guide according to Park does not confine ions solely by the action of the RF fields. Rather, a set of DC electrodes is required in order to reflect ions at the gap between “virtual poles”. This complicates the construction and operation of the multipole.
Many different types of analyzers have been used to mass analyze sample ions. One important type of mass analyzer is the quadrupole mass analyzer. There are also several types of quadrupole analyzers. Among them are the quadrupole filter, the quadrupole trap—a.k.a. the Paul trap—the cylindrical ion trap, linear ion trap, and the rectilinear ion trap.
The conventional quadrupole filter consists of four rods equally spaced at a predetermined radius around a central axis. A radio frequency (RF)—e.g. a 1 MHz sine wave—potential is applied between the rods. The potential on adjacent rods is 180° out of phase. Rods on opposite sides of the quadrupole axis are electrically connected—i.e. the quadrupole is formed as two pairs of rods. The quadrupole has an entrance end and an exit end. Ions to be filtered are injected into the entrance end of the quadrupole. These ions travel along the axis of the quadrupole to the exit end. The RF potential applied between the rods will tend to confine the ions radially. The quadrupole may be used as an ion guide when only the RF potential is applied. Ions of a broad m/z range may thereby be transmitted from the entrance to the exit end along the central axis. However, applying a DC as well as an RF potential between the pairs of rods will cause ions of only a limited mass range to be transmitted through the quadrupole. Ions outside this mass range will be filtered away and will not reach the exit end.
In a quadrupole mass spectrometer, ions transmitted through the quadrupole may be detected as ion signals via, for example, a channeltron detector. To produce a mass spectrum the quadrupole parameters are “scanned” and the ion signals are recorded as a function of the scan parameters. In the so-called “mass-selective stability” mode of operation the amplitudes of RF and DC voltages applied to the quadrupole rods are ramped at a constant RF/DC ratio. At each point in the ramp, ions of nominally a single m/z have a stable trajectory and are transmitted. Recording the ion signal as a function of the ramp thus yields a mass spectrum.
While in a quadrupole, ions will oscillate about the central axis with a resonant secular frequency. The resonant frequency of motion is dependent on the m/z of the ion and the amplitude and frequency of the RF waveform applied between the rods. As a result, ions of a selected m/z may be excited—that is the amplitude of the ion's oscillation about the central axis may be increased—by applying an additional AC waveform between the rods at the resonant frequency of the selected ions. If the amplitude of the ions' oscillations is increased enough, they will be ejected from the quadrupole.
A method taking advantage of this method of exciting ions' oscillations is described by Belov et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,760 (incorporated herein by reference). According to an example of the method disclosed by Belov, “non-selective ion trapping in [an] accumulation quadrupole occurs for a short period. Signal acquisition is performed using both an Odyssey data station and a 12-bit ADC coupled to a PC running ICR-2LS software available at the Pacific Northwest National Laboratory. Mass spectra acquired with the PC are converted to secular frequency spectra of ion oscillation in the selection quadrupole and a superposition of the sine auxiliary RF waveforms is applied to the selection quadrupole rods. Selective ion trapping in the accumulation quadrupole occurs for a period longer than that used in the non-selective accumulation. During the selective accumulation the most abundant ion species determined from the previous spectrum are ejected from the selection quadrupole prior to external accumulation. The combined information from the two mass spectra provides information over a much wider dynamic range than would be afforded by either spectrum alone.”
However, the electric field used to excite the ions in prior art quadrupoles is heterogeneous. That is, ions at different locations in the quadrupole will experience a different excitation electric field strength. While this has a limited impact on the method described by Belov, it nonetheless may have an impact in the more general case. In general it is desirable to have a homogeneous excitation field wherein all ions of a given m/z are excited in the same way regardless of their position in the quadrupole.
As stated by Sakudo and Hayashi (N Sakudo and T. Hayashi, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 46(8), p. 1060 (1975).) “Quadrupole electrodes in mass filters and strong focusing lenses have usually been constructed in the form of circular rods or split circular concaves because of the difficulty of making ideal hyperbolic electrodes and aligning them in correct positions. Compared with these, quadrupole electrodes with flat faces are very easy to assemble in precisely symmetric positions due to the mechanical simplicity of spacing insulators.” Rectangular cross section rods being easier to manufacture and assemble, are advantageous especially when constructing miniature quadrupole filters. Such miniature quadrupole filters are useful when filtering or mass analyzing ions at elevated pressures—i.e. at pressures greater than about 104 mbar—or as part of portable instruments.
However, these so called “rectilinear” quadrupoles have the disadvantage that the electrodynamic fields in such devices deviate substantially from the ideal quadrupole field. As a result, the mass resolving power of such devices is much lower than that of other comparable prior art quadrupole filters.